fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raimundo Pedrosa
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 1 Notes *This is the biggest duel in the fanfic, with a total of 8 contestants. *This is the first time Kaiba summons Obelisk in the fanfic. *Each team takes turns who makes a move first. Eg, if Yami makes his move first, next turn Joey would take it. Duel Recap Each start at 4000 lps Kaiba's Turn *Summons Kaiser Sea Horse (ATK: 1700) *Sets 2 cards Raimundo's Turn *Summons Warrior Dai Grepher (ATK: 1700) *Sets a card Omi's turn *Summons Ancient Elf (ATK: 1450) *Sets a card Yami's turn *Summons Gamma the Magnet Warrior (DEF: 1800) *Sets a card Marik's Turn *Summons Makyura the Destructor (ATK: 1600) *Attacks Omi's Ancient Elf *Omi activates his face-down: Reinforcements, powering him u;p by 500 ATK points. (ATK: 1950) *Kaiba activates his two face-downs Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defence, destroying Ancient Elf and causing all the opponents except him 1950 points of damage. (Omi: 2050) (Chase: 2050) (Raimundo: 2050) (Kimiko: 2050) (Yami: 2050) (Joey: 2050) (Marik: 2050) *Attacks Omi directly with Makyura (Omi: 450) *Sets a card Kimiko'sTurn *Summons Hysteric Fairy (ATK: 1800) *Marik activates his face-down: Nightmare Wheel, trapping Hysteric Fairy and causing 500 life points of damage each turn. *Sets a card Chase's Turn *Summons Heylin Sword (ATK: 1800) *Attacks Raimundo's Warrior Dai Grepher (Raimundo: 1950) *Sets a card Joey's Turn *Summons Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK: 1800) *Attacks Marik's Makyura (Marik: 1850) Kaiba's Turn *Sacrifices Kaiser Sea Horse to summon Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000) *Attacks Omi directly *Kimiko activates Negate Attack, automatically ending the Battle Phase. Raimundo's turn *Activates Monster Reborn, to bring back Warrior Dai Grepher (ATK: 1700) **Activates Axe of Despair, increasing it's ATK by 1000 (ATK: 2700) *Attacks Marik directly (Marik: 0) so Marik is the first to duel, the next one to drop to 0 faces him next. Omi's Turn *Summons Neo the Magic Swordsman (ATK: 1700) *Activates Fist of Tebigong, to increase his ATK by 1000 (ATK: 2700) *Attacks Kaiba's Vampire Lord (Kaiba: 3300) But it returns. *Sets a card Yami's Turn *Sacrifices Gamma the Magnet Warrior to summon Curse of Dragon (ATK: 2000) *Attacks Kimiko directly *Chase activates Heylin Blast Controller, making the attack go for Omi directly (Omi: 0) Omi faces Marik next round. Kaiba's Turn *Activates Monster Reborn, bringing back Marik's Makyura (ATK: 1600) *Acivates Premature Burial, to raise his Kaiser Sea Horse to the fieldat the cost of 800 life points (Kaiba: 2500) *Sacrifices all three of his monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor (ATK: 4000) *Attacks Kimiko directly. (Kimiko: 0) Kimiko's next to duel. Raimundo's Turn *Activates Chosen One, and randomly picks Tyrant Dragon (ATK: 2900) so it's summoned to the field. *Summons Axe Raider (ATK: 1700) *Activates Sun Chi Lantern, adding the ATKs of Warrior Dai Grepher and Axe Raider to Tyrant Dragons (ATK: 2900 + 1700 + 2700 = 7300) *Attacks Obelisk the Tormentor (Kaiba: 0) Kaiba faces Kimiko next. Chase's Turn *Activates Heylin Obliterate, destroying all monsters whose name doesn't have "Heylin", so Tyrant Dragon, Gearfried the Iron Knight and Curse of Dragon are destroyed. *Sacrifices Heylin Sword to summon Heylin Magician (ATK: 2500) *Attacks Yami directly (Yami: 0) He duels next Joey's Turn *Activates Monster Reborn, bringing back Gearfried the Iron Knight (ATK: 1800) *Activates Release Restraint, sacrificing Gearfried the Ironknight to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster (ATK: 2600) *Activates Legendary Sword, increasing his ATK by 300 points (ATK: 2900) also destroying Heylin Magician due to it's effect. *Attacks Chase directly (Chase: 0) He duels Yami Raimundo and Joey are the only duelists left, so they duel last. Category:Duel Category:Fan Fiction